Se Créer des Souvenirs
by Ataraxie
Summary: "Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de partager ces moments plus tôt avec toi. Je regrette de ne pas avoir plus de souvenirs de nous, en quelque sorte. Mais je pense, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle, que nous avons encore tout le temps de créer ces souvenirs, de nous aimer comme nous le faisons si bien." Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Romance/Tragedy


_Une histoire postée par le passé, mais réécrite. Voilà donc l'histoire d'Hermione qui vit des moments pour le moins mystérieux en compagnie d'un homme encore plus mystérieux...  
_

* * *

**Se Créer des Souvenirs**

**I**

Tapie derrière un arbre aux larges branches, Hermione observait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre de temps à autre, tandis qu'elle attendait le moment propice où elle pourrait sortir de sa cachette. Elle essayait de capter le regard de celui pour qui elle était là, en cette douce nuit d'été, en vain. Il semblait concentré sur les plans que ses collègues avaient étalés sur la table en bois branlante qu'ils avaient disposée dans l'herbe fraîche. Rester enfermés n'était pas une chose dont ils raffolaient, eux, ces êtres animés par la passion de l'action. Toujours plus, toujours plus loin.

Ils se mouvaient comme un seul être, ne formant qu'un corps. Leurs années d'entraînement avaient payé, pensa Hermione en réprimant un léger sourire lorsque l'homme qu'elle était venu voir tourna son regard vers l'arbre derrière lequel elle était dissimulée. Seul lui pouvait la voir ; seul lui devait la voir.

Hermione retint avec difficulté un éternuement, et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes impromptues lorsqu'elle réussit ce tour de force, tant bien que mal. Elle renifla rapidement et essuya ses larmes d'effort, avant de retourner son attention sur le groupe d'Aurors qui continuaient de discuter de la marche à suivre pour leur prochain raid. Son compagnon acquiesça à une proposition d'Harry, et ils finirent par ranger leurs nombreuses cartes, avant de se retirer dans l'immense demeure qui se trouvait non loin.

Comme à son habitude, l'homme qu'elle désirait voir se tenait en retrait, rejoignant d'un pas lent ses collègues, tandis que ces derniers disparaissaient un à un derrière la baie vitrée protégée par un épais rideau de couleur beige.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea discrètement vers l'Auror qui avait attiré son attention depuis son arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt. S'assurant que l'ensemble des hommes présents étaient entré dans la maison, elle posa une main sur son bras, le faisant se retourner à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle put voir qu'il fronçait les sourcils, comme s'il s'attendait à une menace quelconque.

- Ce n'est que moi..., murmura Hermione en se blottissant dans ses bras, respirant avec délectation son odeur si particulière, cette odeur qui la rassurait à chaque fois qu'elle perdait pied.

Elle ferma les paupières, tentant de s'imprégner de l'empreinte des immenses bras de l'homme qui s'étaient refermés autour de son corps, essayant de se fondre en lui comme une partie manquante de son anatomie.

- Que fais-tu ici, Hermione ?, murmura-t-il contre son oreille en déposant un chaste baiser sur le haut de son crâne, protégé par une masse de cheveux toujours aussi imposante.

- Embrasse-moi, implora-t-elle sans se soucier de donner une réponse à sa question. Elle désirait simplement sentir ses lèvres – ô combien froides, mais ô combien désirables – contre les siennes, comme un signe de l'amour qu'ils partageaient depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Il obtempéra, et ils s'étreignirent dans la nuit noire qui les entouraient. Une passion hors-du-commun émanaient de leur étreinte, et ce fut comme si rien n'existait plus autour d'eux. Il n'était plus question que de deux humains s'accrochant à l'autre comme l'on s'accroche à la vie durant nos derniers instants. Leurs doigts se nouèrent, et elle rencontra pour la énième fois la callosité de la main de celui qui, pourtant, pouvait être doux lorsqu'il le décidait, lorsqu'elle le lui demandait.

- On pourrait te voir, le sais-tu ?, dit-il à voix basse lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent enfin, leur permettant d'engloutir de grandes goulées d'air, nécessaires à leur survie.

- N'es-tu pas celui qui aime vivre dangereusement ?, questionna Hermione, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Certes, mais je ne pensais pas que vous céderiez si simplement à ce mode de vie que je prône, Miss Granger, contra-t-il dans un rire.

- Je ferai tout pour un autre instant en ta compagnie, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce, avant de déposer un tendre baiser dans la paume de la main de l'homme.

- Tu es prête à défier ta hiérarchie à ce que je vois. N'étais-tu pas censée travailler ce soir ? C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis passé te voir plus tôt dans la journée.

Hermione serra sa main dans la sienne avant de les emmener dans l'obscurité d'un bosquet proche.

- J'ai pris ma soirée, dit-elle vaguement en détournant le regard. Mais ne parlons pas de ces choses. Je veux simplement rester avec toi, ce soir.

L'homme à la stature imposante hocha la tête, et, à la plus grande surprise d'Hermione, n'insista pas. Il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras, parsemant de temps à autre son visage d'une multitude de baisers qui atterrissaient pour la plupart sur ses lèvres chaudes et mouillées.

- Comment se passent les préparatifs ?, demanda Hermione entre deux baisers.

- Bien, je pense. Potter est confiant, je le suis un peu moins. Mais j'espère toutefois retrouver la chaleur de nos draps dans une semaine.

Hermione parvint à hocher lentement la tête, avant que ses lèvres ne soient capturées pour la énième fois.

- Et quand je rentrerais..., poursuivit-il, je parsèmerai ton corps de baisers, nous passerons la majeure partie de nos journées et l'ensemble de nos nuits entremêlés, comme nous en avions l'habitude auparavant. Certains pensent que le désir que je ressens pour toi s'est émoussé avec le temps, mais sache qu'il n'en est rien, Hermione.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser prometteur de tant de bonheurs futurs, et Hermione sentit sa force l'abandonner. Elle s'échappa de l'étreinte de ses lèvres et lui tourna le dos, focalisant son attention sur la lune qui éclairait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait la scène qui se déroulait sur Terre, au 12, Square Grimmauld.

Deux bras puissant s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et l'attirèrent en arrière alors que quelques larmes dévalaient le rebondi de ses joues. Hermione ne résista pas, et posa sa tête contre l'épaule réconfortante de celui qui partageait sa vie depuis deux ans maintenant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Tout se passera bien.

Elle hocha la tête sans trop y croire, et garda son regard fixé sur l'horizon. _Tout se passera bien. _

**II**

Le lieu était plongé dans le noir le plus complet, mais était toutefois éclairé par moments par quelques rayons de lune paresseux qui parvenaient à traverser l'épais rideau de feuilles que formaient les arbres. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, obligeant Hermione à serrer plus fortement les pans de son cardigan autour de son corps frigorifié. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, et se laissa glisser sur l'herbe légèrement humide où elle s'assit. Étonnamment, son corps se réchauffa instantanément au contact d'une autre chair qu la sienne, et c'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'elle s'allongea complètement sur le sol, d'un mouvement légèrement gauche.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là, murmura d'une voix grave l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, allongé à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer les étoiles qui se trouvaient au-dessus d'elle. Grâce au vent qui soufflait en cette nuit d'été, les nuages étaient peu présents, dissipés ici et là, n'empêchant nullement une exploration de la Voie Lactée. De temps à autre, elle fermait les yeux, afin d'écouter le vent qui la berçait doucement, le vent qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux comme s'ils lui appartenaient.

- Hermione, insista l'homme à la carrure imposante.

- Chut..., l'interrompit-elle dans un murmure. Écoute donc.

Il se tut, et un léger sourire reprit possession des lèvres de la jeune femme. C'était ce genre de moment qu'elle appréciait ; ces moments où le temps était suspendu, ces moments où elle ne se souciait guère de ce qui passait autour d'elle. Ces moments où elle pouvait glisser sans crainte sa minuscule main dans celle de l'homme qui se trouvait près d'elle. Ce qu'elle fit, et la réaction qui en découla lui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il avait serré sa main dans la sienne, envoyant une légère décharge électrique le long de son échine. Une décharge électrique de _contentement_.

- Que fais-tu ici ?, demanda-t-il à voix basse, répétant sans le vouloir les mots qu'il avait déjà prononcés auparavant. Il caressa d'un geste distrait la paume de la main de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Le regard d'Hermione quitta la constellation qu'elle observait depuis quelques secondes, tentant de relier les étoiles entre elles afin de créer une figure. Le ciel était son tableau ce soir, et c'est à regret que son regard dériva vers un autre amas d'étoiles.

- Ma présence à tes côtés ne t'est donc pas agréable ?, questionna-t-elle en retour, le regard virevoltant d'une étoile à une autre.

- Tu sais très bien que non.

La réponse lui était parvenue directement, rapidement, à la manière qu'un fouet qui claque dans l'air, comme s'il lui reprochait de douter de lui. Il reprit la parole, enveloppant Hermione de sa voix chaude et grave.

- Regarde-moi, implora-t-il.

La réponse d'Hermione fut tout aussi rapide ; elle secoua rapidement la tête, resserrant sa prise sur la main rassurante de celui qui se trouvait près d'elle. Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas rencontrés depuis qu'elle était arrivée, et Hermione craignait de ne pas tenir ses engagements. Elle craignait de céder encore une fois, comme cela avait été le cas la fois précédente, comme cela avait été le cas la première fois. Ce soir-là, elle s'était promis de ne plus pleurer en sa présence, et de ne partager que de bons moments avec lui. Un moment comme celui qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

- N'insiste pas, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher...

Soudain, un frisson la parcourut ; les lèvres de son compagnon venaient de se poser sur sa clavicule, à un endroit que son cardigan ne protégeait pas.

- Je ne demande qu'à rencontrer ton regard, Hermione. Je ne sais même pas si..., commença-t-il d'une voix un peu moins assurée qu'auparavant, avant de s'interrompre, comme bâillonné par une force invisible.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il voulait lui dire par ces mots, ou plutôt, par cette absence de mots. Le vent remplaça la voix rassurante de celui qui parlait encore quelques secondes plus tôt, sifflant dans ses oreilles, caressant les rares endroits dénudés de sa peau, semblant vouloir pénétrer ses pores à chaque occasion.

L'insidieuse vérité lui parvint quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle gardait toujours son regard tourné vers les étoiles. Elle sentait encore l'empreinte de la bouche si désirable qui s'était posée sur son épaule un instant auparavant, comme une caresse indélébile. Ses yeux se fermèrent l'espace d'une seconde, assez longtemps cependant pour qu'il embrasse à nouveau sa peau dénudée.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, murmura-t-elle alors que les douces lèvres s'éloignaient encore une fois de sa peau froide, laissant derrière elles la plus agréable des sensations. Tout se passera bien.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix emplie de surprise.

Un sourire désabusé prit possession des lèvres d'Hermione alors qu'une larme commençait à se former dans son œil gauche. Elle la sentait prendre vie, menaçant de couler sur sa joue si la jeune femme se montrait un peu trop expressive. Par bonheur, son ami se trouvait à sa droite, et n'assistait de ce fait pas à ce spectacle ô combien déprimant.

- Je le sais, tout simplement. _Fais-moi confiance_. Fais-toi confiance.

Par ces mots, Hermione tentait vainement de lui donner ce courage qu'elle n'avait pas, ce courage qu'elle n'avait plus. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé baisser les bras à ce point, renier ces valeurs qui l'animaient auparavant ; le courage, la confiance en soi, la persévérance. Elle ne gardait plus que des fragments de ces qualités, ce qui était en soi suffisant pour la faire avancer, jour après jour.

- Je te fais confiance depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontrée, lui susurra-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, la forçant à fermer les yeux, alors que la larme accrochée à ses cils inférieurs roulait le long de sa joue, si lentement qu'Hermione se demandait si elle allait un jour atteindre la commissure de ses lèvres gercées par le froid.

Un léger rire se forma dans sa gorge, tandis qu'elle se serrait un peu plus contre le corps rassurant de l'homme.

- Je ne crois pas non... Notre relation n'a pas vraiment démarré sur de bonnes bases, lui rappela-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait ses longs cheveux châtains se répandre en cascade sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

- Je ne t'ai réellement rencontrée que le jour où nous nous sommes retrouvés au hasard d'une réunion au bureau des Aurors, l'as-tu oublié ?, précisa-t-il, et Hermione crut sentir un léger sourire se former sur les lèvres de celui qui caressait doucement son avant-bras. Oui, elle le _sentait_.

- Je ne l'oublierai jamais, contra-t-elle, alors que le souvenir de ce moment lui revenait, la transportant avec délicatesse dans les méandres de sa mémoire, là où se trouvait tout sa vie. Ce jour où, plus de trois ans après s'être perdus de vue, ils avaient commencé à tisser des liens qu'aucun n'aurait imaginé, même pas eux.

Leurs journées de travail s'étaient transformées en nuits de plaisir, et ils s'étaient trouvés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- Nous nous sommes redécouverts ce jour-là, ajouta-t-il en pressant cette fois ses lèvres contre le front d'Hermione. Sais-tu pourtant ce que je regrette ?

Hermione avait envie de lever les yeux vers lui, de rencontrer son regard si perçant, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire lorsque la tension était trop forte, lorsque le besoin de l'autre se faisait trop pressant. Mais elle ne le fit pas, et se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de négation.

- Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de partager ces moments plus tôt avec toi. Je regrette de ne pas avoir plus de souvenirs de nous, en quelque sorte. Mais je pense, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle, que nous avons encore tout le temps de créer ces souvenirs, de nous aimer comme nous le faisons si bien.

Une autre larme vint subitement rejoindre la première qui se trouvait déjà à mi-parcours sur la joue rosie par le froid de la jeune femme. L'envie était impossible à contrôler, elle la submergeait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait, et Hermione n'y tint finalement plus. Dans un bruissement de tissu, elle releva la tête, et ferma rapidement les yeux alors que ses lèvres entraient en contact avec celles de celui qui la tenait désormais fermement dans ses bras. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut simple, débarrassé de toute fioriture superflue, et Hermione se contenta de passer ses bras autour du cou de son ami, de son compagnon, de son amour lorsqu'elle mit fin à ce contact physique et tellement intime, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Elle prit de profondes respirations, emplissant ses poumons de l'odeur musquée et masculine qui émanait du corps de l'homme, profitant de chaque parcelle de sa peau contre la sienne.

- Je vois que tu ne souhaites toujours pas rencontrer mon regard, nota-t-il dans un rire, alors qu'elle le pressait un peu plus contre sa poitrine, si cela était encore possible.

- S'il-te-plaît... Contente-toi de me serrer contre toi. S'il-te-plaît, répéta-t-elle, la voix étouffée par l'épaule réconfortante contre laquelle elle était plaquée.

Il accéda à sa demande, et ils passèrent de longues minutes ainsi, allongés sur l'herbe fraîche, s'agrippant l'un l'autre comme un survivant s'accroche à son radeau. Finalement, ce fut lui qui se détacha du corps frêle de la jeune femme, alors que des voix commençaient à se faire entendre au loin.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, Hermione, commença-t-il alors que la jeune femme s'était assise avec précipitation, lui tournant le dos, jouant nerveusement avec le pendentif qui était glissé dans son t-shirt.

Il se leva, et lui tendit une main qu'elle prit dans la sienne, alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever. Le regard d'Hermione était perdu au loin, alors qu'ils remontaient ensemble l'allée qui menait à l'immense bâtisse qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de là où ils avaient passé du temps ensemble. Arrivée à mi-chemin, cependant, elle s'arrêta, et invita l'homme qui l'accompagnait à faire de même. Une fois debout, leur différence de taille était terriblement visible ; le front de la jeune femme ne lui arrivait qu'à la poitrine, et il dut baisser la tête afin de rencontrer son regard qu'elle daignait enfin poser sur lui.

- Ce n'était pas si difficile, remarqua-t-il alors que le sourire qui le caractérisait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa présence refaisait surface.

Hermione secoua la tête, avant de lui rendre son sourire avec difficulté. Un rayon de lune les éclairait, tandis que l'ancienne étudiante de Poudlard dévorait du regard celui qui partageait sa vie depuis un peu plus de deux ans maintenant. Elle semblait vouloir s'imprégner de chaque parcelle de sa peau, de chaque fine ride qui se formait au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'il souriait, de ses fines lèvres qui s'ourlaient légèrement, de son nez droit et aristocratique. Elle ne voulait pas l'oublier.

Sans un autre mot, leurs bouches se trouvèrent spontanément, jouant un ballet qu'ils connaissaient à la perfection. Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade, et c'est à regret qu'elle dut le laisser s'échapper de l'étreinte de ses bras. Il caressa doucement sa joue, effaçant par la même occasion les deux larmes qui y avaient fait leur chemin quelques minutes plus tôt, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il alors qu'Hermione tentait de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger à un moment ou un autre. Le Portoloin doit s'activer dans moins de vingt minutes, et nous devons faire un dernier briefing avant de partir...

- Je comprends, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière.

- Je ne pensais vraiment pas te voir ce soir, Hermione, mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela compte pour moi.

Hermione lui sourit tristement, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, près de son oreille.

- Je voulais simplement profiter de ces derniers instants, et... Je voulais simplement te voir, parvint-elle à dire d'une voix calme, plus calme qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'amorcer son départ.

- Je te revois dans moins d'une semaine, dit-il en lâchant la main de la jeune femme qu'il serrait dans sa main.

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, presque jusqu'au sang, et se força à hocher la tête. Il lui adresser un clin d'œil avant de remonter l'allée, seul.

Alors qu'il allait disparaître par la baie vitrée de la maison, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de prononcer son nom.

- Draco !

Il se retourna rapidement, et leurs regards se rencontrèrent pour la dernière fois.

- Je t'aime, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle, alors que le sourire du jeune homme se faisait plus grand encore.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en retour avant de disparaître du champ de vision d'Hermione.

**III**

La main serrée autour de son pendentif, Hermione se recroquevilla sur le canapé où elle venait d'échouer, le regard perdu dans le vide. De larmes, il n'y avait plus ; elles s'étaient taries plusieurs jours auparavant.

C'était la dernière fois où elle pouvait se servir de cet artefact, cet objet si semblable à un simple sablier. C'en était un, en quelque sorte ; il s'agissait du retourneur de temps, la dernière relique que lui avait légué Dumbledore à sa mort. Ils avaient découvert son dernier testament après la Guerre, subtilement caché dans un tiroir presque inaccessible du bureau de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, et elle avait hérité de ce souvenir de sa troisième année d'études.

Pendant des semaines, elle avait essayé de l'améliorer, d'y instiller une magie plus puissante que celle qu'il contenait déjà. Cela n'avait abouti à rien de concret, et elle avait alors décidé de le garder en l'état, le cachant aux yeux de tous et se promettant de ne jamais plus l'utiliser.

Mais comment aurait-elle pu prévoir qu'elle aurait eu le besoin d'utiliser le retourneur de temps une dernière fois ?

Hermione se redressa lentement, tentant d'habituer ses yeux à la pénombre qui régnait dans le salon où elle se trouvait. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle vivait seule, une semaine qu'elle ressassait les moindres choses qui s'étaient passées, les moindres erreurs qu'ils avaient pu faire. Les premiers jours avaient été les plus difficiles à vivre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette la main sur cet objet de grande valeur, cet objet qui lui avait permis de se créer de nouveaux souvenirs, les derniers qu'elle avait pu partager avec Draco Malfoy.

Draco était parti en mission en tant qu'Auror deux semaines auparavant, la laissant aux prises avec les nombreux blessés qui arrivaient en masse à St. Mangouste. Les meilleurs Aurors avaient été envoyé en mission, et leur Q.G., le 12, Square Grimmauld, était un lieu de passage fréquenté, entre deux missions à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre.

Le dernier moment privilégié qu'elle avait passé avec Draco avait été lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il devait parti en mission, après être rapidement passé à son bureau de St. Mangouste. Un au revoir au goût d'inachevé aux yeux de la jeune femme, qui n'avait cependant pas mesuré l'importance de ces adieux à l'époque.

Le retourneur de temps que lui avait légué Dumbledore avait une particularité ; il permettait de revenir au moment-même où on l'avait utilisé si l'on le tournait dans le sens inverse le même nombre de fois, jusqu'à ce que l'on entende un petit clic, signe que l'on ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Les voyages dans le futur étaient ainsi prohibés.

Deux fois. Hermione avait utilisé le retourneur de temps deux fois, deux fois pendant lesquelles elle s'était rendue au 12, Square Grimmauld afin de se retrouver en compagnie de Draco. Elle ne voyait que lui pendant ces instants, elle n'était qu'à lui. Le pari n'avait pas été évident à tenir : il fallait en permanence ne pas se retrouver en présence d'autres personnes que Draco, et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se rencontre elle-même ; cette partie avait cependant été plus facile à tenir, étant donné qu'elle ne s'était pas trouvée en présence de Draco pendant la semaine précédent sa disparition.

La dernière fois était réellement la dernière ; elle s'était retrouvée au moment précédent la dernière mission du jeune homme, celle qui lui avait coûté la vie.

Hermione prit une profonde respiration à la pensée de cet instant, puis un sourire parvint à se frayer un chemin sur son visage. Elle avait pu se blottir dans ses bras, elle avait pu lui donner le courage qui lui restait, la force qui lui manquait maintenant. Il avait séché ses larmes pour la dernière fois, et il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes de la plus douce des manières.

Il ne lui restait plus rien lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de l'homme qu'elle avait profondément et sincèrement aimé pendant plus de deux ans. Mais dorénavant, il lui restait ces souvenirs ; ces derniers souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble, ces moments uniques et hors du temps où la seule chose indispensable est l'amour que deux personnes ont l'un pour l'autre.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Hermione n'avait eu aucunement l'intention de changer le passé. L'aurait-elle pu, d'ailleurs ? Probablement, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle ôtait doucement le collier qu'elle portait au cou. Mais le passé était fait ainsi, et, la sagesse acquise avec les années lui avait appris à arrêter d'interférer avec _les choses qui devaient être_. Avec une infime précaution, elle déposa le petit sablier fait d'or sur la table basse, son regard ne le quittant pas une seule seconde.

Cet objet, au demeurant banal, lui avait permis de vivre ses derniers souvenirs avec Draco, avant que ce dernier ne dise définitivement au revoir au monde qui l'avait accueilli en son sein pendant vingt-deux ans.

Le regard d'Hermione passa alors de l'artefact à la seule photographie d'eux deux qu'elle avait posée sur la table basse quelques mois auparavant. Draco la tenait fermement dans ses bras, et déposa un baiser près de sa tempe, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Hermione adressa un sourire à son double photographique.

- _Au revoir, Draco_, murmura-t-elle, avant de reprendre le retourneur de temps afin de le mettre sous clé.

Si la main de Draco ne serrerait plus la sienne, elle serrerait la sienne... _Dans ses souvenirs_.


End file.
